A Date With Seth
by Virgina Ice
Summary: Amanda is a werewolf. Both Jacob and Billy Black are like family to her. But when Amanda gets a call from Seth Clearwater, and he asks her on a date, she turns to Alice, Rosealie. and bella Cullen for help. Will her date go smoothly with Seth?
1. Chapter 1

A Date with Seth

A Date with Seth 

**The forest was quiet, I had been on patrol for a half an hour, and the forest hadn't changed since I started. I knew I wasn't alone, Seth was with me, but his head was so quiet, and that was unusual. **

**I walked to the edge of the forest near Jacob and Billy's house. I phased quickly, and grabbed the clothes I kept under a near tree. I was still buttoning my green blouse as I walked toward the old house. I looked to my left and saw Jacob's garage, and thought about going in to see if he was there, but quickly decided not to. I knew he would probably already be at the Cullen's with that baby he imprinted on. **

**Jacob and Billy were practically family to me. My dad worked with Billy before he was in a wheelchair. When they were at work Jacob babysat me. After Billy's wife died, they moved down here to Forks. Soon my dad's job got transferred and we moved down here as well. But I was only here a week before I discovered I was a werewolf.**

**I walked in the back door and through the kitchen before I found Billy watching T.V. in the living room. He was in his wheelchair on the side of the couch closest to the front door. **

**"Hey Billy," I said plopping down on the couch ", how are you?"**

**"Oh, hi Amanda, I didn't hear you come in. How are you?" **

**"I'm good I was on patrol with Seth, but I decided to come back there's no activity anywhere." Billy let out a soft laugh, and flipped through the channels. Why was he laughing? Had I said something funny?**

**"What's so funny?" I asked turning towards him on the couch. **

**"I was thinking. Seth has been the only one on patrol with you lately. And," He stopped to laugh again ", if you ask me I say the boy likes you a little bit." Now I was laughing. Seth, like me, it wasn't possible. **

**"You're right Billy that is a little dramatic." We sat there laughing for a while. Soon the door slammed against the wall, and Jake walked in sopping wet. **

**"Hey Jake, what's up?" I said as he closed the door and locked it. **

**"Hey Amanda, not much," He plopped on the couch beside me and shook his hair to dry it, "what are you doing here? I thought you were on patrol?"**

**"Ummm, I was," I replied trying to swipe the water off my face ", with Seth. But I called it quits since its so quiet." Jacob made a face and rolled his eyes. **

**"Okay, that's the ninth time this week he's been on patrol with you. I'm making my decision, that boy likes you, he likes you a lot."**

**"No he doesn't Jake." Soon I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket of my jeans. I took it out, flipped it open, and walked in the kitchen to take the call. **

**"Hello, Amanda's line."**

**"Hey Amanda, Ummm, its Seth." I was surprised, Seth, calling me?**

**"Hey Seth, sorry about ditching patrol. It's just too quiet" **

**"No, no, that's okay; I needed to ask you something." **

**"Oh really?" I asked still surprised ", what was it?" There was a long pause, followed by a deep breath, and something muttered in a low tone. **

**"I was wondering if you would like to come see a movie with me tonight." **

**I was shocked, so shocked I hung up the phone. I walked to the doorway of the kitchen, jaw dropped. **

**"What was that?" Jake asked looking at me. **

**"Well lets just say tonight I need the help of one of your vampire friends." **


	2. Chapter 2

A Date with Seth

A Date with Seth 

**The forest was quiet, I had been on patrol for a half an hour, and the forest hadn't changed since I started. I knew I wasn't alone, Seth was with me, but his head was so quiet, and that was unusual. **

**I walked to the edge of the forest near Jacob and Billy's house. I phased quickly, and grabbed the clothes I kept under a near tree. I was still buttoning my green blouse as I walked toward the old house. I looked to my left and saw Jacob's garage, and thought about going in to see if he was there, but quickly decided not to. I knew he would probably already be at the Cullen's with that baby he imprinted on. **

**Jacob and Billy were practically family to me. My dad worked with Billy before he was in a wheelchair. When they were at work Jacob babysat me. After Billy's wife died, they moved down here to Forks. Soon my dad's job got transferred and we moved down here as well. But I was only here a week before I discovered I was a werewolf.**

**I walked in the back door and through the kitchen before I found Billy watching T.V. in the living room. He was in his wheelchair on the side of the couch closest to the front door. **

**"Hey Billy," I said plopping down on the couch ", how are you?"**

**"Oh, hi Amanda, I didn't hear you come in. How are you?" **

**"I'm good I was on patrol with Seth, but I decided to come back there's no activity anywhere." Billy let out a soft laugh, and flipped through the channels. Why was he laughing? Had I said something funny?**

**"What's so funny?" I asked turning towards him on the couch. **

**"I was thinking. Seth has been the only one on patrol with you lately. And," He stopped to laugh again ", if you ask me I say the boy likes you a little bit." Now I was laughing. Seth, like me, it wasn't possible. **

**"You're right Billy that is a little dramatic." We sat there laughing for a while. Soon the door slammed against the wall, and Jake walked in sopping wet. **

**"Hey Jake, what's up?" I said as he closed the door and locked it. **

**"Hey Amanda, not much," He plopped on the couch beside me and shook his hair to dry it, "what are you doing here? I thought you were on patrol?"**

**"Ummm, I was," I replied trying to swipe the water off my face ", with Seth. But I called it quits since its so quiet." Jacob made a face and rolled his eyes. **

**"Okay, that's the ninth time this week he's been on patrol with you. I'm making my decision, that boy likes you, he likes you a lot."**

**"No he doesn't Jake." Soon I felt my phone vibrate inside my pocket of my jeans. I took it out, flipped it open, and walked in the kitchen to take the call. **

**"Hello, Amanda's line."**

**"Hey Amanda, Ummm, its Seth." I was surprised, Seth, calling me?**

**"Hey Seth, sorry about ditching patrol. It's just too quiet" **

**"No, no, that's okay; I needed to ask you something." **

**"Oh really?" I asked still surprised ", what was it?" There was a long pause, followed by a deep breath, and something muttered in a low tone. **

**"I was wondering if you would like to come see a movie with me tonight." **

**I was shocked, so shocked I hung up the phone. I walked to the doorway of the kitchen, jaw dropped. **

**"What was that?" Jake asked looking at me. **

**"Well lets just say tonight I need the help of one of your vampire friends." **

**Sec. 2: The Make-Over **

**I wasn't a fan of the Cullens, or any vampires for that matter. I didn't hate them. I just wasn't a fan. **

**The car was quiet. I looked at Jacob, he had one hand on the steering wheel, and he had his other hand out of his open window. I felt the car turn on to the dirt road that Jacob had discribed to me so many times. When i looked out of the window i saw the thick, green forest that i ran through almost everyday. Once again i felt the car turn, when i looked out of the windsheild i saw the large, white house. This had to be the place. It reeked of vampire.**

** When i looked at Jacob, he was still looking out of the rain-speckeled windsheild, and he said nothing. I hadn't told Jake what Seth had asked me over the phone, because i knew he would laugh his butt off, or worse. So i sat there staring at my door lock.**

**"What did Seth say to you on the phone?"**

**"Nothing Jacob. Now let me out." I heard Jacob turned toward me. **

**"Amanda please," Jacob said in his smooth voice ",Seth is a good friend of mine. And i want to make sure he is safe. So please tell me what he said."**

**"Jake, I'm sorry," I turned toward him ",but it's really none of your business. It's between me and Seth. Now let me out." I turned so that i wasn't looking at Jacob. I could still feel his eyes in my face, so i looked down to avoid his stare. Neither Jacob nor I spoke. We sat there for about a minute, then Jacob grabbed my shoulder and turned me so i was looking at him. **

**"None of my business! You made this my business when you had me drive you here! Amanda tell me what Seth said! Please I have to know he's safe!" He shook me a little, which scared me a little bit.**

**"Seth is safe! When he called he asked me to a movie tonight! I had you drive me here so Alice and Rosealie could make me over! Now let me out!" Jacob released my shoulder and went back to staring out of the windsheild. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Then jake did what i didn't want him to do, he started laughing. He laughed so loud it hurt my ears. **

**"Seth..._OUR _Seth. Asked you-" He stopped to laugh more. I pulled my lock up with my fingers, and when i got out I slammed the door, harder than needed. I could feel the cold drops of rain on my face. **

**I hung my head as i walked up to the house, so i couldn't see what i was doing. When i made it up to the door, i hesitated on knocking and ringing the bell, but i did. When i was waiting on someone to answer the door I looked bacl at the car, Jacob was resting his head on the headrest (so he could catch his breath from laughing). I was also thinking that this might not be a good idea, but it was too late to think that now. **

**I heard someone open the door. I turned around to see who it was, it was Esme. She was wearing a white turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and a smile. Her hair was curled and falling out from behind her ears. **

**"Oh, hello. Amanda right?"**

**"Yes," I answered reaturning her smile ", how are you Esme?" She gave me a nod to show that she was well.**

**"Was there something i could help you with?"**

**"Ummm, no. I was actually looking for Alice, and Rosealie are they in?" Esme gave me another nod, and waved me in. When i looked around this house i felt i was in a museum. Esme guided me into their family room, and or kitchen. When i entered all of the other Cullens, minus Edward and Carlisle were sitting watching T.V., and when i entered they all turned to look at me. My face felt really hot at that moment. ****When Alice, who was sitting next to Jasper on the couch, saw me she jumped up and walked over to me, her short hair tickled her face. **

**"Hi Amanda, I thought we would have visitors. I also saw that you would need my help."**

**"Wow you're good. Did you happen to see why i needed your help?" Sadly Alice shook here head. I brought her down to my level, and whispered why i needed her help. When she stood back up to her normal height, she looked surprised and her hand was covering her mouth. Alice guided me so i was now standing in front of her looking at the vampire filled room, my face got hot again. I felt cold hands on my shoulder. **

**"Rosealie, Bella. I need you guys upstairs, we have a make-over to do." Both Bella and Rosealie looked at each other, and used their blinding speed to get up the satirs. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. When we got to the top Alice pushed me into the bathroom where Bella and Rosealie were already standing. I couldn't see what they were doing, all i could see was hair products, and make-up being lined up on the counter. **


End file.
